Give me Liberty, or Give me Death
by rocketships-and-radios1
Summary: Months after the events of Grand Theft Auto 4, its three protagonists find themselves trying to survive the outbreak of the walkers in Liberty City - the haven for drugs, crime and corrupt cops.
1. Chapter 1

**GTA 4: Give me Liberty or Give me Death **

**Chapter one **

"...though no official statement has been made by the city's council, they urge people to stay in their homes and stay away from any attackers, and speculation of evacuations have surfaced, which raises the question: is Liberty City under attack?"  
"Bullshit." said Niko. He has heard it all before, and by the look on the news reporter's face, she had also witnessed the same report over and over again. _This whole damn city is paranoid. _Niko thought to himself. The penthouse was deadly quite, with the exception of the distinct traffic and police sirens from the outside. He sluggishly got up from the comfortable sofa and strolled over to the balcony, gazing at the cherry sunset for several minutes, ignoring all ambient sound, until it disappeared from his view, leaving only the blood-orange sky. He reflecting on the past several months; it had been merely a few since Katie had been murdered, which only left him to grieve, and drown his sorrows with alcohol on drunken nights out with Roman, and sometimes Brucie, who seemed to be living life to the full - unlike Niko. Although, he and Roman had seen little of each other recently, obviously – he had married the woman of his dreams, and now they were expecting, a good as excuse as any. Packie hadn't been such a good sport either. It had been weeks since their last ordeal, which consisted of a drunk conversation - in the backseat of a police car. After that, he hadn't seen or heard from any of the McRearys. Probably grieving over Katie's death, Niko suspected. He had killed many, but had spared others. He realised that he had to rectify his mistakes, and essentially, sort out his life. He hadn't had any contact with his mother recently, that should've been the first thing on his agenda. He released a deep sigh.  
_Better go pay the rent_. He thought, making his way to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Johnny awoke from his turbulent slumber on the firm, unpleasant mattress he was used to sleeping on everyday. The evening light seeped through the gaps in the poorly placed barricade of wooden planks, which did nothing to stop the inevitable chilly breeze from sweeping through the broken windows.  
Johnny swung his legs over the side and warily stood up; he wasn't aging too well and the somewhat recent events hadn't helped – errand after errand, shootout one after the other, motorcycle chases and gang wars non-stop, but all the chaos seemed to end when he killed Billy, which brought some form of relief on to the remaining Lost members. The Lost seemed like a distant memory now - they were pretty much forced to destroy the clubhouse, and everyone went their own way now. Ashley had gone to rehab, and Johnny hadn't seen her since; Clay and Terry were still around but they prioritised finding a source of income, that of which drug dealing played only a very small part - they were moving away from their previous lifestyle. And Johnny contemplated doing the same thing, but he wouldn't be able to find anyone dumb enough to employ him. So he had no choice but to carry on with his violence-orientated lifestyle after all, with no one but him. He occasionally beat-up a member of the Angels of Death that happened to be passing by, even if they hadn't provoked him, and he did not fear any retaliation attack, because the Angels of Death seemed to be broken and slowly fading away, since their casualties had been heavy from other gangs attacking them with addition of police raids. Lucky that wasn't a problem for Johnny though. He only had to watch as SWAT teams raided their clubhouses, and he watched as their dead, bullet riddled bodies were dragged out by the undertakers. Or at least that's who Johnny thought they were.

The pigs were still corrupt, no doubt about it, and were only becoming more so. The recent riots in Alderny and Algonquin was proof of it, which also gave them a chance to demonstrate their policy of police brutality by firing at people. But Johnny didn't really care - everything was always the same for him, and even after all the drama and errands, nothing had changed in his life. He hadn't much money left, and Clay would eventually stop giving him motorcycles, since those of which he had given to him in the past were usually stolen, if not, crashed in a street corner somewhere.

Johnny trudged down the stairs, through the filthy kitchen and into his backyard, breathing in the polluted Alderny air. As he turned to the street, he noticed, unsurprisingly, that his bike was absent, once again. He clenched his fists, then hit them against the nearest object he could find.

He summoned his phone and proceeded to call Clay.

"Johnny, man, what's happening?" Clay answered.

"Nothing man. I was wondering if you could get me another bike?"

"You're kidding? That's the fifth one this week!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, it got stolen..." Johnny mumbled. Clay sighed on the other end.

"Alright, Johnny. I'm on my way." Clay said reluctantly.

"Thanks, man." Johnny replied, hanging up. After stretching his stiff muscles, he leaned against the street light, listening to the usual sounds of traffic and sirens of Alderny, and breathing in the foul scent that loomed over the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Luis Lopez stood watching the many dancing forms in the lively Maisonette 9, tapping his feet to the rhythm of the loud dance music. He exchanged a friendly nod to a man in an expensive suit, who was a regular to the club, as he passed by with a huge grin plastered on his face. Another passed, almost tripping over until being caught by Luis.

"Woah, easy there, amigo." The drunk man apologised, his speech slurred, then proceeded to strut to the dance floor. Everything seemed to be all under control.

Everyone was happy, dancing, drinking and socialising. _Just another night in the club._ Luis thought to himself, smiling. Everything had been going well after the series of events, though he had almost forgotten about them now. Life for him was too good to be dwelling in the past. He still occasionally visited his mother, but when he did, she mithered him about getting a 'real' job. He had learnt to not be bothered by those remarks recently, though, because he was thoroughly enjoying his job, which was completely 'real' for him.

As Luis strolled over to the bar, his phone began to ring. He answered to Tony's panicked voice.

"Luis? Luis, hello?"

"Jeez, Tony, what's the matter? I was just about to get a drink..."

"Luis, you gotta get over here, fast, there's a group of hobos people trying to break into my apartment, and one of them bit me! Can you believe that!"

Luis sighed. "You didn't think to call the cops?"

"I tried, but their phone lines are busy - not a single call got through -" the sound of a window shattering came through the other end.

"Oh crap, they're getting in - Luis, you need to get here, now!" Tony yelled, hanging up. _Goddammit Tony. _

Luis rushed towards the exit and hurriedly entered his gold-plated Super Drop Diamond, whose radio was by default on the "electro choc" radio station, but he quickly switched it off. He raced to Tony's apartment, only to be stopped by a mass of traffic. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled, honking his horn. "Screw this." he said, stepping out of his car and running instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The elevator doors opened with a ding; Niko stepped into the relatively small, dim-lit reception, and immediately noticed the absence of Emmanuel, the security guard at his usual spot at the front desk. He peeked around the corner and noticed that the door was wide open, allowing the sounds of the outside traffic and cursing pedestrians to seep through into the desolate room. _Strange. _Niko thought_._ An abrupt sound of a raspy growl, followed by the cringe worthy noise of snapping and crunching of something gristly resonated in the room. Niko turned his head towards the source of the racket - behind the front desk.

"Emanuel?" he called out, strolling over. "Hey, buddy you there?" he said, hearing only a snarl, and more of the sickening crunching. Alarmed by the lack of response, Niko peeked over the desk, freezing in his tracks when his eyes fixed upon the gruesome scene before him - a deathly pale man dressed in a blood-stained tuxedo was knelt down next to the limp form of Emanuel, chewing at his innards, revealed by the large gap where his abdomen should have been - in its place lay a mangled stretch of intestine and other matter that Niko could not identify, all of which was coated with a thick layer of crimson blood. At least half of the skin on his face was missing, revealing the bloodied mess underneath, and a fresh pool of thick blood was puddled on the ground beneath the corpse of what remained of Emmanuel.

"What in the hell!" Niko exclaimed loudly, stumbling backwards, feeling a suffocating, warm sensation rise up his gullet - although he had witnessed atrocities of war, this just about topped it off. The man heard Niko's voice, and stood up, his clouded eyes focused on Niko. A raspy snarl escaped from his bloody mouth, and the chewed up piece of intestine in his mouth fell onto the ground. The man shuffled towards a startled Niko, slowly bringing his leg over the desk, the blood from his clothes smearing across its polished surface. Niko immediately withdrew his gun. "Stay away from me!" he yelled, his finger edging towards the trigger. The man smacked against the hard floor, crawling like a wild animal towards him, his primitive moans drowning out the sound of traffic from outside. "I said stay away!" Niko yelled, but this did not seem to phase the demented man that eagerly crawled towards him, leaving a fresh trail of blood on the ground behind him. "Aaarrgghh!" Niko screamed, as he fired a warning shot directly in front of the man's head. "I swear to god, I'll kill you!" his threats were completely futile, because the man just would not stop.

"That's it!" Niko roared. He raised his pistol and aimed at the man's leg, and fired. But the man unrelentingly continued his crawl towards his feast. Without hesitation, Niko unloaded the remaining content of the magazine of his Desert Eagle into the man, discharging four rounds into his back and another three into his head, which finally stopped him from moving. He stood in shock, staring at the corpse of the man who did not even flinch when he was shot. "Holy shit..." Niko whispered, his heart racing from the adrenaline rush. He rubbed his temples, wiping away the beads of sweat that poured down his face.

After carefully stepping over the corpse he had just shot, he slowly made his way towards the front desk, mentally preparing himself for what he would see. As he peeked over, seeing Emmanuel's corpse just as it was before - bloody with a gaping hole in his abdomen. What_ in the hell... _Niko thought to himself, but was interrupted when he heard a scurry of footsteps from behind him, and the sound of a cocking shotgun.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please drop a review, I would be very grateful! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head!"

Johnny proceeded further down the street, just down the road from his make-do house, towards the police cruiser that had only stopped a few moments ago. A traumatised looking construction worker was stood next to it, intently watching something ahead, clutching his bloody arm. As Johnny rounded the corner, he saw two cops with their pistols raised at a limping, mindless looking man, who was dressed in the same clothes as the construction worker. He shambled towards the cops.

"One more move, son, and I will put you down!" one of them shouted. The drunk construction worker continued his shuffle, raspy snarls escaping from his bloody mouth. He was now only a few meters away from them. Johnny smirked. _This'll be good. _he thought. It had been some time since he had seen a drunk humiliating himself and getting arrested. He lunged towards the nearest cop, but tripped and ended up falling on the ground. The cop took the chance to take out his handcuffs and tie them around his wrist, but the drunk man grabbed his calf and sank his teeth into it, to Johnny's surprise, and howled in pain. He fell to the ground next to the man, who tore a chunk from his leg, swallowing most of it - he then lunged at his fat stomach and ripped into it with his teeth.

"Holy shit..." Johnny said, taking a few steps back. No drunk person he had ever encountered had suddenly become cannibal.

His accomplice sprung into action, running around to the other side of the car, and fired three rounds into the cannibal's back. Shockingly, he continued his feast, as he tore deeper inside the poor cop's stomach, his innards spilling out from the sides. The cop fired a round into his skull, which finally stopped him.

"Oh my God... Benny?" the cop yelled to his accomplice, who lay on the tarmac motionless. "Oh crap..."

The roar of a motorcycle from behind finally caught Johnny's attention - he quickly turned around to see Clay, and another shambling figure approaching him, grabbing his arm, but was shoved back.

"Hey, get the hell offa me!" he yelled, punching the man in the face, whose hands were still firmly planted on his jacket. "I said get off me!"

Clay outstretched his arm to punch the man again, but this movement dragged down his sleeve, exposing his skin, which the man abruptly sank his teeth into. Clay howled in pain as blood sprayed.

"Clay! Shit!" Johnny bellowed, quickly drawing his pistol, then firing at the man's head - he slumped to the ground, with a strip of Clay's bloody skin falling out of his mouth. "Oh Jesus, Clay,,,"

"Man, what the hell was that?" Clay yelled, his face contorted with pain.

"I - I don't know, god... let's get you to the hospital!" Johnny said, taking control of the bike and revving it into action.

"Ah, damn it, this hurts so bad, that crazy bastard..." Clay whined, as the bike grinded past the cop car haunted by the two adjacent corpses - but now there was only one on the ground. Johnny's eyes were fixed upon the cop whose insides were leaving a small trail on the ground below, as he made for his accomplice, burying his face in his neck as the construction worker ran across the street.

"Johnny, look out!" Clay yelled. Johnny swerved to avoid the worker, whose legs were unfortunately slashed by the bike's footrest. "Jesus Johnny!" Clay yelled, as the worker hit the hard ground. Johnny skidded the bike to a halt. Just as he prepared to leap to the man's assistance, another shuffling figure advanced on him, digging his hands into his belly and tearing out whatever he could find before shoving it into his mouth.

"Holy shit..." Clay said, as the man's struggles soon came to a chilling halt.

"Oh Goddamn it, we gotta go..." Johnny hopped back on the bike and drove away as fast as he could. Behind him, more undead figures lurked in the shadows, following the sound of the roaring motorcycle.

A distance away, a convoy of four motorcycles, each with two members of the AoD, traveled along the road to the house they discovered Johnny lived in by having someone follow him one night he was drunk. Their roaring engines attracted several looming figures from the shadows. A stray dog running across the road caught the driver in the front of the convey off-guard - his bike swerved and threw the passengers off across the road; the second bike crashed into the first, until the entire convey lay in a cluster of whirring, smoking bikes in the middle of the road, admidst the groaning members of the AoD. The shuffling figures slowly advanced upon the wreckage, before any of the dazed cyclists could regain their strength, and began their feast.

**AN: Please drop a review, it would be appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

A police helicopter hovered above Dukes, its passengers observing the borough.

"Lower down." the passenger ordered the driver. The helicopter descended, and was now only just about 200 meters above ground level. He could already see the black smoke from the flames of burning homes and totaled vehicles. Below, cars were rushing through the streets, others trapped in a traffic jam. He made out the shape of figures, some limping at a slow shuffle, grabbing out at others and tearing them apart; others were running through the streets on their own, some in groups, gunning down others regardless of their physical state. "Jesus..." he said, observing the widespread chaos, before picking up the radio transmitter which was wired to a megaphone.

"All civilians, proceed to Francis International Airport for medical attention and evacuation, and avoid any contact with any individuals displaying elevated hostility, or symptoms such as fever and acts of cannibalism."

The chopper hovered around the area, before flying slowly south, broadcasting the message over the entire area, then returning to its base at the airport.

Across the bridges in the island of Liberty, military units were scurrying around Middle Park, erecting infection tents, setting up med zones and clearing the area for evacuation helicopters. NOOSE teams were being sent to deal with riots around Star Junction, the flashing red and blue of their sirens lighting up the city.


	7. Chapter 7

"Police - stay right there!" Niko turned around to see a chubby cop aiming his pump-action shotgun at him, another entering from behind him, his pistol raised.

"I was attacked - by him!" Niko yelled in frustration, pointing towards the corpse with his gun. "He was eating.."

"Put the gun down or we will shoot!" the chubby cop harshly cut him off. Reluctantly, Niko dropped his gun to the ground, and the other cop who looked younger, and was clearly thinner than than his accomplice yet well-built, quickly collected Niko's weapon, then went to handcuff him. His eyes met the gruesome sight that was behind the desk.

"Jesus Christ... Ed come take a look at this."

The chubby cop walked over, his weapon still trained on Niko, and looked. "Damn, the paramedics are gonna have a fun time handling this mess." he remarked, with a slight chuckle. Niko glared at him in disgust. The chubby cop, Ed, turned to Niko.

"On your feet, asshole. Walk out of that door and into the car." Niko grit his teeth, then reluctantly stood up and began his walk of shame.

"I'm telling you, cop, that man was tearing into my friend."

"Yeah? Tell it to the judge, bitch." Ed replied, prodding him with his shotgun.

"Holy shit..." the other cop said. Niko and Ed turned around - the cop walked back a few paces, his weapon raised, but his arm violently shaking.

What?!" Ed demanded, but his question was answered - behind the desk, the body of Emmanuel was stood up, his innards hanging out of the hole in his abdomen, and his single eye clouded, as the other was hanging over the half of his face that was chewed, by its thin optic nerve. He made an animalistic growl, then shuffled towards the shocked trio. They stared in horror at what was shuffling towards them, raspy snarls escaping from its mouth.

Ed fired his shotgun into its chest which caused it to stumble backwards and smack its back against the wall, leaving it covered in a dark sanguine stain - but it simply carried on moaning and walking towards them. Ed discharged another round, this time into its abdomen, causing his exposed innards to explode on the impact and send all sorts of matter spraying onto the desk and floor.

"Shoot him in the head!" Niko bellowed. Ed's accomplice obeyed, and fired a single shot which pierced through Emmanuel's forehead, causing him to slump against the ground. They all stared at the mess in bewilderment.

"What the hell just happened..." the cop said, staring at the corpse, but he was cut off.

"Shut up Steve. Hey, asshole, is this a prank?" Ed asked, panicked and poking his shotgun in Niko's face once again. "'Cos you're gonna be in a snit if it is..."

"No, of course it isn't a goddamn prank! Now get that thing out of my face." Niko bellowed. Slowly, Ed lowered his gun, a trickle of sweat streaming down his face.

"Steve, you get on that radio and call the paramedics, and you'll do it now, you hear me?!" Steve nodded, then ran outside to the parked cop car. "And you..." Ed began, "you're gonna tell me what happened here."

"How am I supposed to know?! That psychopath was eating my friend, who... came back from the dead!" Niko replied angrily, unsure of his choice of words.

"But... that's not possible. He... his insides were outside... you can't come back from that." Ed stammered, which was very different from his normal, holier-than-thou behavior.

Ed's radio suddenly buzzed alive with chatter, causing him to jump. "All units near North Holland, be advised, we have what looks like a 10-15 in the projects, requesting all available units for assistance..."

Outside, an ambulance had just arrived, and leaped out from it, greeted by an anxious looking Ed.

"Two corpses... it's a mess." he said. The paramedics sighed, then lazily dragged their way inside. Ed entered his cruiser, which Steve was already sat in.

"Where are you going?" Niko angrily demanded.

"Checking out the 10-15 - where the hell did you think?" Ed replied.

"Hey, Ed, what about the-"

"Shut up Steve!"

And with that, the car raced off towards North Holland with its siren wailing and echoing across the street. From every direction, the never-ending sound of police siren blared. A single police helicopter flew across in the same direction as Ed and Steve.

Niko growled in fury. "Goddamn lazy pigs." He jumped into his orange Infernus and sped after the duo.


End file.
